La cita
by kaoru240
Summary: soy mala para los summary, es un ichixruki, ichigo esta nervioso esperando a que llegue ella.es un oneshot, plz reviews [tb soy mala con los titulos]


Otro one-shot de mi pareja favorita para los que ya han leido mis otros fic, ya saben cual es, por supuesto que es un ichixruki, me encantan.

Ahora estoy un poco enojada con la nueva película de bleach, memories of noboby, porque e visto escenas, el opening del cap 106, y el final y de la película, y me simplemente no me gusto, porq aparece una odiosa, niña que es mas fea. ¬¬. Y se ve muy cerca de ichi, y en el final…., bueno no les contare mas porque no se vale que me este desquitando sobre esa película, en mi nuevo one-shot, pero los que quieran tener mas información sobre esta película después les doy en mi nota final la direccion donde podran obtenerla.

Bien les dejo mi one-shot

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

en una ciudad de unos cuantos habitantes, en el cual una pequeña cantidad de personas, que se podrían contar con los dedos, tienen cualidades para ver fantasmas.(ya saben a que ciudad me refiero¬¬) se puede apreciar en un bello paisaje el cual esta rodeado de arboles en cerezo, a un chico sentado bajo uno de estos arboles, aparentemente parece que estuviera esperando a alguien, o que algo pasara, ya que se le puede ver en su cara de fastidio, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia cada vez que veia en su reloj la hora, y en después de ver la hora por ultima vez, ve a la persona que tanto esperaba.

Allí estaba ella, se veia simplemente hermosa opinaba él, en realidad ella era hermosa, su blanca piel, su lindo cabello negro, sus hermosos ojos azules, y esos labios que el adora que se encorvaba formando una linda sonrisa al verlo, ella simplemente era hermosa y la amaba.

-Perdon por llegar… - tomando aire después de tanto correr – tarde.. – sentandose al lado de el.

-ok, igual no te voy a perdonar el que me hayas hecho esperar tanto siendo que te dije que no te demoraras

-pero ichigo, perdon, no fue mi intencion, ademas…- girando los ojos en blanco, tratando de restarle importancia a los retos de su novio – ya llegue, no era el punto de esta cita, la cual fue tuya la idea, de estar juntos, y tener una verdadera cita normal, cualquier pareja. Asi que porque nos actuamos como una pareja normal y me besas "mi amor" – mientras le deia esto se acercaba a ichigo, diciendo en todo de burla mi amor, para ver la cara de enfado de ichigo – tonto – en un susurro antes de besarlo

-bien, adonde vamos? – preguntandole a su novio mientras se levanta del suelo, después de besarlo

-bien.., como te habia dicho en casa es una sorpresa, por eso te tapare los ojos con una venda - mostrandole la tela en sus manos

- esta bien pero pobre de ti que tropiese ¬¬

-n.n esta bien, te prometo que no te tropesaras

Mientras caminaba con los ojos vendados, se preguntaba que era esa sorpresa que le iba a dar, y tambien se preguntaba porque Ichigo habia estado tan sospechoso en esos dias.

Ichigo estaba muy ansioso de ver la cara de Rukia al ver lo que le habia preparado, planeo cada detalle, queria que esta fuera un dia muy especial para Rukia. Hoy era el dia en…- Ichigo cuanto falta?, me estoy aburriendo de caminar con una venda en los ojos

-n.n, ya llegamos espera te sacare las vendas

-gracias, ouhh, que hermoso – le parecia hermoso todo, Ichigo, realmente se esmero, para tratar de que fuera esecial, era un hermoso paisaje, que con el sol de la atardecer todo se veia simplemente magico.

-te gusta el lugar?, queria que fuera un lugar especial para…

-que cosa Ichigo? – mirandolo a los ojos con un rubor, al verlo con una mirada tan seria y decidida que tenia en ese momento

Entonces Ichigo toma valor y comienza a decir…

-Rukia.., primero que todo quiero pedirte que no me interrumpas por favor hasta que termine, ya que quiero decir esto.. – tomo aire y comenzó - desde la primera en que nos conocimos, comenzaste a cambiar mi vida, aunque antes era un cabezon terco mas que ahora, y no me daba cuenta de lo que de verdad sentia por ti, yo solo sabia que eras una persona muy especial para mi, a la cual no queria nunca fallar, porque no queria fallar a la persona que redefinió mi mundo cuando solo era tristeza y oscuridad, pena y soledad, tú cambiaste eso y me hizo sentir un sentimiento que ahora se que era Amor, por eso fui el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo y correspondiste mis sentimientos ese día, en que fuimos sinceros y nos dimos nuestro primer beso – cara de Rukia se iluminaba con cada palabra de Ichigo, se sentia feliz al recordar como habian terminado todo, y como ellos estaban juntos ahora – tambien cuando… bueno tu sabes… - ambos un poco rojo al pensar en eso, Ichigo cntinua con una sonrisa – bien, tu sabes que no voy a voy a volver a decir todas estas cosas lindas, Rukia, para mi eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y solo me resta resumir todo lo anterior diciendo que Te Amo, te amo mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y solo quiero decir que…

-Ichigo yo tambien Te Amo, pero te voy a golpear si no terminas de decir lo que quieres decirme para besarte tonto – ya estaba alborde de las lagrimas con todas las cosas que le dijo Ichigo, solo queria besarlo, besarlo y decirle ella tambien todo aquello que queria decirle, y decirle cuanto lo ama, pero si lo besa y lo interrumpe el se enojaria con ella, por interrumpir su "momento de inspiración". Entonces continuo Ichigo diciendo…

-Rukia – acercandose mas a ella, y tomando su mano - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rukia no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar, lo unico que atinó a hacer fue prácticamente lanzarse ensima de el y besarlo, por dios que lo amaba, y aun mas después de ver todo, el la llevo a un romantico paisaje, rodeados de arboles de cerezos en flor, justo en un atardecer, y superando su vergüenza de mostrarse romantico, y mas ensima le dijo todas esas lindas cosas, y ahora le pide case con el, es que no sabe cuanto ya no sabe como devolverle todo esto, lo amaba mucho mas ahora.

Cuando Ichigo termino el beso para tomar aire le pregunta – Y eso es un si? O un no? – con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya que no podia ocultar lo contento que estaba, por ver a su novia asi, y porque con ese beso, supo, todo, supo cual era la respuesta

-Claro que es un si, baka – besandolo otra vez – Te Amo, no sabes cuanto te amo- besandolo de nuevo

-yo tambien te amo, oh! Espera – saca una caja de su bolsillo – esto es para ti – sacando el anillo que tenía dentro y colocandolo en sus pequeños dedos.

- es hermoso

- si, este anillo me lo dio papá, era de mamá

Rukia se quedo sin palabras – pero Ichigo…, pertenecio a tu mamá, no deberia tenerlo yo

-claro q si, vas a ser mi esposa, hacia que te lo mereces, ademas fue mi papá el que me dio el anillo, y me dijo "tu mamá estaria muy contenta si estuviera vida, y le gustaria mucho que Rukia tuviera su anillo" asi que Rukia no digas nada mas tenemos que irnos, nos estan esperando para celebrar

-y como estabas tan seguro q iba aceptar?

-porque se q me amas, y no se que harias sin mi

Pero recicio un punta pie

-vamos Ichigo apresurate, tenemos que llegar pronto

Y asi fue, como Ichigo le propuso matrimonio a su futura esposa, aunque sabia, perfectamente que siempre recibiria un punta pie en las canillas, el estaba feliz porque siempre iba a estar con ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No se ami no me gusto mucho, mucho romance, q opinan, pero me gusta el romance, al principio iba a ser mejor, pero no se, después llego mi prima cuando estaba escribiendo, y tuve q continuar después, y perdi la inspiración, Sorry

Dejen reviews plz

_**Kaorurukia**_


End file.
